The development of a neural prosthesis requires the fabrication of a solid state device capable of recording information from neural tissue and stimulating it in a timely manner. We began this process by designing a simpler system to test and monitor cultured neural tissue. To date we have identified problems such as suitable insulation for the device and some problems with corrosion in a critical part of the system. In addition we have improved the tissue culture system in an attempt to make the tests as realistic as possible. We have also worked with cultured retinal tissue in the system so that two way communication could be achieved.